


Песчинка за песчинкой

by kuzzzma, taquin, wakeupinlondon, Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Detective Work, Identity Issues, M/M, Paranoia, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Роршах ведет себя странно, не помнит того, что должен бы, и вообще необъяснимо изменился. Дэна охватывает паранойя, и он принимается за поиски истины.





	1. Глава 1: Ненадежная память

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny Grains of Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901168) by [etherati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherati/pseuds/etherati). 



> Иллюстрации авторства [taquin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin): [Утро](https://image.ibb.co/nOPBJU/LRaKbJM.jpg), [Недоразумение](https://image.ibb.co/fG1fCp/nE27LUn.png)

Ночь не особо запоминается — лишь одна из долгой череды многих, сливающихся друг с другом. Каждая полночь подсвечена неоном и усыпана натрием, а каждый рассвет полон нервных, поспешных драк, будто для грешников сейчас последний шанс подзаработать. С наступлением дня зрение и память обретают резкость, и эти моменты словно выгорают.

Так и сейчас: Ночная Сова смеется, и пленник дергается в путах. Какой-то жирный задира, утром участвовал в беспорядках в городе и попался, пытаясь пролезть в окно третьего этажа. Ночная Сова смеется, а Роршах топчется поблизости — во все более ярком свете ему явно неуютно.

— Эй, приятель, — говорит Ночная Сова, игнорируя попытки мальчишки вырваться, и тщательно привязывает его к столбам забора. — Помнишь то проникновение со взломом, которое мы в прошлом году остановили на углу 16-ой и Гастингс?

Роршах только хмыкает и еле заметно пожимает плечами:

— Похоже на это, да.

Ночная Сова снова смеется, ведь это так в стиле Роршаха — с кислой миной подшучивать над его ностальгией.

— Ай, ну перестань. Сам отлично знаешь, что ничуть не похоже...

А затем замечает, что у Роршаха чуть подрагивают руки, когда он прячет их в карманы. От раздражения — или разочарования.

Возможно, Роршах не подшучивает.

Дэн морщит лоб под защитным шлемом и очками Ночной Совы:

— Ты правда не помнишь?

— Да не важно.

— Тогда же было одно из первых наших патрулирований. Кажется, ты меня ранил до глубины души.

— Сентиментальность, — говорит Роршах, и в его голосе звучит грубость, которой Дэн прежде не слышал, — это бессмысленное снисхождение.

Даже мальчишка перестает дергаться и прислушивается, а это не к добру. Если у Роршаха какая-то проблема (помимо того, что он гигантский говнюк — к этому Дэн привык еще за первый месяц), то незачем выносить ее на публику.

— Ладно, — наконец говорит Ночная Сова, выпрямляясь и старательно скрывая беспокойство — как что-то особенно хрупкое, что надо хранить в тайне. — Тогда не было прямо уж незабываемо. Давай вернемся на корабль.

***

Дело в том, что это и правда было незабываемо — незаконная коллекция шимпанзе и два грабителя, которые отправились на дело под кислотой. Той ночью 1964 года, стоя на пронизывающем зимнем ветру, даже Роршах сказал, что такого зрелища он точно никогда не забудет.

Это мелочь. И когда Ночная Сова тянется к плечу Роршаха, чтобы помочь ему забраться в Арчи, но промахивается на пару дюймов и касается пальто чуть ниже, это тоже мелочь. Однако черт его побери, если дьявол прячется не в мелочах, да и сам Роршах весь прошлый год вдалбливал в Ночную Сову, как важно присматриваться к деталям.

— Ты стал выше, — мягко говорит Ночная Сова, словно это не полный абсурд. Ответа он не ждет и не получает; маска лишь смотрит на него, пятна соединяются и снова разделяются — в танце, который Дэн не в силах расшифровать даже спустя год.

***

Возможно, позже думает Дэн, когда раздевается перед сном, Роршах как-то поранился: получил на днях травму головы и скрывает ее. В первую неделю патрулирования этот упрямый ублюдок схлопотал удар ломом в бок — от какого-то мальчишки, чью скорость слегка недооценил, — и не сказал ни слова, пока из-за трещин в ребрах не смог больше драться. Так что такое случалось и раньше.

Дэн переворачивается на бок, натягивает на себя одеяло. Представляет: Роршаха ударяют по затылку трубой или деревянной доской, смахнув шляпу. Наверное, он бы пошатнулся — секундная уязвимость, — а затем выпрямился, встряхнулся и снова бросился в бой. Позже поднял бы шляпу. Молча продолжил бы всю ночь патрулировать.

Черт возьми, это нехороший сценарий (в травмах вообще ничего хорошего, а сотрясения страшнее всего), да и не самый вероятный. Роршах бы отчитал Дэна за то, что так слепо вцепился в одну версию. Но с чего-то же надо начинать.

И раз травма не объясняет изменившийся рост, наверное, Дэну просто показалось. Плохо держал равновесие, а может, сегодня ночью его тоже ударили по голове. Люди ведь спонтанно не меняют рост?

***

Ему не кажется. Это происходит снова и снова: некоторые движения и прикосновения выходят рассинхронными; все инстинкты Дэна и рефлексы тела привыкли к напарнику на пару дюймов ниже, чем тот, с которым он работает сейчас. Естественно, будь это кто-то другой, он бы все понял с одного взгляда, но здесь глаза терпят неудачу и помочь могут только руки — с Роршахом зрение всегда было бесполезно. Он — шифр, оболочка из одежды и маски, которые могут скрывать что угодно, кого угодно.

Дэн сидит на кухне, размышляя и отбрасывая одно предположение за другим, даже записывает их для анализа. Может, Роршах моложе — гораздо моложе, — чем они думали, и только сейчас у него случился скачок роста (Роршах слишком сильный, слишком опытный). Может, в прошлом у него были проблемы со спиной, а теперь он вылечился и может стоять прямо (он всегда стоял прямо). Может...

Ну да. А может, он вдруг начал носить туфли на каблуке. Дэн морщится, глядя на лежащий перед ним лист записной книжки, и с отвращением его комкает.

Часы над печью, встроенные в пухлый живот совы, радостно отбивают время: четыре часа дня. Сейчас конец осени, и у Дэна остается всего час до наступления темноты — пока Роршах не нависнет, навязчивый в своей ненавязчивости, в кухонном проеме. Дэн даже не знает, почему при этой мысли так нервничает.

— Ты сходишь с ума, — говорит он себе на пустой кухне, затем трет глаза, пока яркие солнечные лучи не прорезают темноту, не обостряют боль.

Часы тикают, отсчитывая секунды.

— Окончательно сходишь с ума, — повторяет он, и возразить некому.


	2. Глава 2: Кристаллизация

Дэн все равно становится более осторожен, подчиняясь инстинктам, которые сам толком не может объяснить. Каждый раз, когда он пытается, мысль ускользает, оставляя лишь раздражение и головную боль.

И все равно Дэн поступает так, как подсказывает интуиция: не снимает очки и капюшон до конца патрулирования, пока не останется один дома. Каждый день подметает подвал и кухню, выискивая хоть какое-нибудь указание на личность Роршаха, которое он мог за собой оставить. Наверняка это бессмысленно, раз Роршах еще три месяца назад провернул ту хитрость со счетом за электричество. Но все-таки Роршах не произносил имени «Дэниел» — даже его резким хриплым голосом оно звучало на удивление тепло и дружелюбно, — уже по крайней мере неделю. «Ночная Сова», только Ночная Сова, имя, которое знают все.

Сумерки стали тревожным временем — периодом нервозности, еле теплого кофе, которое с трудом лезет в горло, и скрипа кухонного стула по линолеуму, с трудом выдерживающего вес его брони. Просто нелепо: герой в костюме потягивает холодный кофе, держа в дрожащих руках кружку, под ярким кухонным светом. Дэн чувствует себя ребенком в одежде на размер больше, который боится, что его поймают.

Часы не бьют. Дэн их выключил: каждый час они заставляли его вздрагивать, а такой стресс ему сейчас ни к чему. Но все равно уже пять, и Дэн как раз прикидывает вероятность ретроградной амнезии — возможно, 

синдрома Корсакова (Дэн не раз видел, как Роршах крал еду, так что едва ли он хорошо питается), но это не очень соответствует его наблюдениям, и вопрос роста все еще остается открытым, — как вдруг ощущает Какой-то Неправильный запах. Химический, щелочной, похожий на крепкое моющее средство, и этот запах...

Он исходит из-за двери подвала, и там же стоит Роршах, ковыряя ботинком верхнюю ступеньку. Это тоже в новинку — Роршах выглядит грузно и невоспитанно, хотя раньше всегда заходил с таким видом, словно был здесь главным. Словно неважно, кто здесь главный. И Роршах, конечно же, никогда так не пах. Как Дэн ни старается, он не может вспомнить, чтобы от Роршаха вообще пахло чем-то, кроме пота в конце долгих ночей и предвкушения в их начале. Острые запахи тела, не особо неприятные, просто резкие и настоящие. Теперь же...

Дэн поднимает взгляд от кружки, пытаясь разглядеть под маской глаза. Проводит пальцем в перчатке вдоль керамического ободка. Лениво гадает, почему вообще запомнил, как пахнет его напарник.

— Пора идти, — нервно говорит Роршах и опирается на другую ногу. Почти робко. Как будто понимает, что находится на чужом месте.

Дэн щурится, не нарушает тишину.

— Ну да, — наконец говорит он — теперь Ночная Сова, готовый тщательно скрывать свои подозрения. Дышать становится тяжело, словно грудь стягивают железные обручи, но Ночная Сова не позволяет этому отразиться на голосе. — Работа ждет. Пошли.

***

За прошлую неделю в Арчи сгорело много масла, и в кабине сильно пахнет. Каждую ночь они выходят на улицы, пропитанные этим запахом — он постоянно с ними, въелся и в одежду, и в мысли. Пока оба спускаются по трапу в темный город (первое пешее патрулирование с тех пор, как начались все эти странности: Ночная Сова старается не оставаться с напарником в замкнутом пространстве), ему приходит в голову, что таким запахом можно замаскировать что угодно. Мыло, отбеливатель, органический растворитель. Кровь. Ведь эти запахи тоже ощутимы, просто скрыты под другим и заметны, только если подойти вплотную. Они не свежие, но и не сильно давние. Выветрившиеся.

Рукав пальто Роршаха жесткий от крахмала, потершийся от носки (и на пару дюймов выше руки Ночной Совы, чем обычно). Ночной Сове надо быть осторожным — не показаться чрезмерно наблюдательным, не слишком долго задерживать взгляд. Но на улице холодно и туманно, мелкий, прерывистый дождь падает на нагревшийся на солнце асфальт, и огни города сразу же подчеркивают все странное и непривычное.

Черные пятна такие же, как и всегда? Движутся по чертам того же лица? Вопросы возникают сами по себе. Походка с широкими шагами естественна? Это давняя привычка или всего лишь подражание? Пальто, шляпа и штаны точно хорошо сидят? Так тщательно, что Ночная Сова всегда подозревал, костюм сшит на заказ?

Роршах всегда чуть сильнее наступал на левую ногу? Он явно привык так двигаться. Какая-то старая травма, о которой Ночная Сова не знает?

— Ты пялишься, Ночная Сова, — ворчит Роршах, и это хотя бы на него похоже. Дэн выдыхает.

— Извини, — говорит он, и отчасти ему правда хочется извиниться. Может, он слишком на этом зациклился. Позволил разыграться воображению — как часто случалось, когда Дэн ребенком убеждал себя, что да, под кроватью, в шкафу, за стенами на самом деле прятался монстр. Под личиной его лучшего друга. — Я сегодня слегка не в себе.

— Я заметил. Ты уже несколько ночей как не в себе.

Дэн смеется — чуть напряженно и самую малость истерично.

— Ну да. Плохо высыпаюсь.

— Я чем-то могу помочь? — спрашивает маска, и это кажется неправильным: слишком быстро, слишком доброжелательно. Но прошлой ночью Ночная Сова и правда чуть не сорвался со здания, оказавшись всего на волосок от смерти. Так что Дэн почти верит: Роршах так волнуется, что сам предлагает помочь. Почти.

Он качает головой.

— Да нет, спасибо. Просто нужно кое в чем разобраться.

— Хм, — после минутного молчания Роршах кивает, хотя смотрит по-прежнему с сомнением. Повернувшись, запрыгивает на пожарную лестницу, легко и изящно. — Предлагаю тебе в этом разобраться как можно скорее.

— Да, знаю, — Дэн смеется уже более искренне: ведь это так в стиле Роршаха, может быть... Покачав головой, он подходит к лестнице. — Уже становится опасно...

И резко замолкает. В тумане свет падает так, что становится видно то, чего он не замечал всю неделю: выцветший, размытый контур кровавого пятна на темной ткани. Асимметричного, прямо на боку Роршаха, вокруг тщательно заштопанного пореза сразу над ребрами. Замытого всего в дюйме от пореза в явной попытке его скрыть.

Все страхи Дэна сразу кристаллизуются, внутренности словно покрываются коркой льда. Он замирает на лестнице, перед глазами неожиданно появляется кошмарный образ: как-то ночью Роршах сражается без подмоги и, переоценив свои силы, ловит нож между ребер и падает на землю. Противники стоят рядом и наблюдают, как он умирает, — шакалы, готовые наброситься и украсть все, что ему принадлежало, что делало его жизнь значимой. И на прошлой неделе Роршах ведь несколько ночей патрулировал один?

— Ночная Сова? — доносится сверху голос. Место пустое и удаленное, он должен был сказать «Дэниел», должен был...

Именно это подсказывало Дэну чутье, от этого его защищали инстинкты, заставляя скрывать свою личность сильнее, чем когда-либо. Вот почему пять утра стали пугающим временем, с дрожью от страха и кофеина. Но сейчас страх отступает. Все, что Дэн чувствует, — это ужасную, сокрушительную горечь.

— Ты идешь? — нетерпеливо спрашивают сверху, и это так знакомо, что боль становится нестерпимой. Дэн закрывает под очками глаза, сосредоточившись на боли, пропускает ее через себя и подавляет. Если это правда — а Дэн не знает наверняка, но одна лишь вероятность уже невыносима, — тогда он не может проговориться, не может дать убить и себя.

Это не то, чего бы хотел Роршах. Дэн должен в это верить.

Сдержав порыв закричать, выпустить все отчаяние и бессильную ярость, Ночная Сова заставляет себя успокоиться и подняться по ступенькам.

— Да, — говорит он, — извини.

Его голос даже не дрожит.


	3. Глава 3: Подсчет вероятности

Ранним утром он решает отдохнуть пару ночей. Фальшивый кашель удается не так хорошо, как в школьные годы, но Ночная Сова все равно его изображает — понемногу, в последний час патрулирования. Для правдоподобности.

— Заболел, Ночная Сова? — спрашивает человек рядом с ним, и беспокойство в его голосе Дэну кажется тщательно рассчитанным.

Дэн еще раз сильно кашляет и, упираясь руками в колени, картинно выдыхает:

— Да, кажется, чем-то заразился. Знаешь, как-то всю ночь то лучше, то хуже.

— Завтра будешь патрулировать?

— Подожду еще и тогда посмотрю.

Дэн говорит себе, это разумно: если под маской Роршаха и правда незнакомец, то в лучшем случае ему никто не прикроет спину, а в худшем — он станет мишенью. Говорит себе, что это хорошая тактика, и продолжает кашлять.

Роршах издает какой-то непонятный гортанный звук — не то удивление, не то раздражение. Неловко опускает руку в перчатке Дэну на спину. Проводит по ней странными круговыми движениями: как будто хочет успокоить и видел, как это делают другие, но не знает, как действовать самому.

Это длится долгое мгновение — неловкое и на удивление уютное.

На самом деле, понимает Дэн — уже когда едва ощутимое прикосновение исчезает, — ему нужно как-то оградиться от мысли, что Роршах и правда может быть мертв и лежать где-нибудь в сточной канаве. И что с этого момента его смутные мечты навсегда разрушены. Мысли могут задевать так же сильно и болезненно, как и раны, поэтому нужно опуститься на землю.

— Совсем размяк, Ночная Сова, — говорит Роршах, убирая руку в карман, и если это подражание, то оно идеально.

Именно тогда Дэн и решает докопаться до истины, к чему бы это ни привело.

***

Утренняя газета бесполезна. Полицейская сводка описывает события всего пары дней, а прошло уже не меньше недели с тех пор, как Дэн стал замечать странности. Если бы народного мстителя Роршаха нашли мертвым, поднялась бы ужасная буча, новость бы еще месяц не сходила с первых полос. Но неопознанный, всеми забытый человек, брошенный в переулке? Дэн не обманывается насчет того, что это значит в Нью-Йорке.

Так что он устраивается у кофемашины с кипой листов, нетерпеливо перелистывая по несколько страниц за раз. Останавливается, добравшись до объявлений; Роршах учил его быть внимательным, но едва ли кто-нибудь объявит о найденном теле. «Вы не потеряли этого человека?»

Фыркнув, Дэн натягивает одеяло до плеч. Черный юмор всегда подходил к их образу жизни. Дэн просто настолько на взводе, что даже это не помогает отвлечься.

Солнце уже высоко, лучи проникают сквозь окна гостиной, разрезая пол на широкие полосы. Ступай сюда; туда не ступай. Одеяло путается в лодыжках — Дэну оно не нужно, но инстинкты подсказывают притворяться и дальше, пусть он и думает, что один.

Сознание подсказывает: «Паранойя».

Он отвлекается, подсчитывая вероятности, прикидывая шансы, что все изменения в Роршахе можно объяснить чем-то еще кроме того, что под маской другой человек. Растяжение мышцы — может, процентов пятьдесят; Роршах постоянно получает травмы. Искусственная регулировка высоты — господи, может, один процент. И так далее. Если их все перемножить, то станет ясно: возможно ли, что его друг все еще с ним, живой и здоровый...

...но в середине подсчета шансы становятся несоразмерными и, если по-честному, удручающими. Дэн перестает считать.

И еще долго сидит, прихлебывая кофе, обжигая губы о горячий ободок кружки.

Потянув руку к телефону на журнальном столике, Дэн даже не уверен, кому собирается позвонить. Но пальцы действуют словно сами по себе, и после пары гудков Холлис поднимает трубку.

***

— Привет, Дэнни, — раздается в телефоне, и Дэн выдыхает. От одного звука голоса — он так реален и лишен малейшего притворства, что его не спутаешь ни с одним другим, — Дэн чувствует такое облегчение, что едва может его сдержать. — Чем могу помочь? Ты же не отменяешь субботние планы?

На заднем фоне слышится какая-то возня и звон посуды.

— Нет, — немного хрипло говорит Дэн. — Нет, не отменяю, я бы их никогда не отменил.

— Извини, сынок. Я ведь знаю, напарник сильно тебя выматывает.

— Эй, — Дэн выдавливает смешок, — я могу дать ему отпор.

— Можешь.

Дэн по очереди постукивает пальцем то по одному, то по другому подлокотнику. Очень хочется встать и пройтись по комнате, но телефонный провод слишком короткий.

— Так вот, как раз о напарнике, — начинает он, решив не ходить вокруг да около. — У меня небольшая проблема, Холлис.

— Проблема? — беззаботный тон мгновенно испаряется, и Дэн вспоминает, почему когда-то первого Ночного Филина на улицах боялись не меньше, чем сейчас второго.

Если честно, это немного пугает.

— Я... черт возьми, Холлис, это прозвучит как бред.

— Тогда вперед, неси бред.

Вдох. Надо подобрать слова.

— Он ведет себя... не так, как обычно. Кое-что не помнит, и есть много косвенных улик, например... он как будто неожиданно стал выше ростом, бога ради. И на его пальто кровь — в смысле, не свежая, а пятно, но...

— Не забывай дышать, — напоминает Холлис, так как Дэн говорит бессвязно. Он и сам это знает, но не может остановиться.

— Я думаю, это уже не он, — выпаливает Дэн прежде, чем успевает запрятать страх за другими несвязными словами так глубоко, что уже не сможет вытащить на поверхность. — Я думаю, они могли до него добраться и занять его место.

— Ты думаешь? — недоверчиво. — Ты не знаешь?

— Я... ну, мне сложно понять. В смысле, не так уж легко идентифицировать кого-то, кого никогда не видел...

Наступает долгое и убийственное молчание.

— Дэн, — говорит Холлис после осторожной паузы. — Как ты мог это допустить?

Дэн опускается на диван, сердце сжимается от отчаяния.

— Я не знаю! Он патрулировал в одиночку, я должен был быть с ним, не знаю, как...

— Нет, нет, — перебивает Холлис. — Я не об этом, а о... послушай, Дэнни. Когда я был Ночной Совой, в нашей команде не было никого, кого я не знал достаточно хорошо, и... ну, такого точно никогда бы не произошло.

Дэн нервничает, теребит пальцем шов на диване. Закрывает глаза, ожидая неизбежного.

— Как ты вообще мог доверять тому, о ком так мало знаешь?

Дэн трет глаза так сильно, что почти видит искры. Вспоминает прикосновение руки, которая обхватила его запястье, не давая упасть с двенадцатого этажа; вспоминает, как теми же руками Роршах выводил детей из жутких дыр и крысиных нор. Как невероятно мягко и осторожно придерживал за плечи и локти.

— Я многое знаю, — говорит Дэн. — Просто выбрать человека из линейки для опознания это не поможет. Понимаешь?

Снова наступает долгое молчание, и Дэн мысленно считает до десяти. Он прекрасно знает, что Холлис, скорее всего, уже неправильно все понял из их (неудавшегося) разговора, и твердо намерен не переживать. Это не важно.

Не важно.

— Что ж, — произносит Холлис, кажется, сменив скептический тон на более мягкий. — Уверен, ты мне позвонил не ради лекции.

— Нет.

— Так чем я могу помочь?

Дэн глубоко выдыхает:

— Если его и правда... вывели из строя, думаю, не помешает проверить, кого, э-э, находила полиция.

Оглушительную тишину прерывает собачий лай. Фантом — хороший пес, но по телефону звучит как зверь. Как монстр. Как существо из кошмаров.

— Ты просишь меня проверить нераскрытые убийства, — осторожно уточняет Холлис.

Дэн хочет ответить и понимает, что горло его не слушается. Пытается выдавить хоть слово.

— Хорошо. Ладно, позвоню паре знакомых, которые до сих пор там работают, и дам тебе знать. Но Дэнни?

Дэн снова пытается, и на этот раз у него выходит заговорить:

— Да?

— ...Надеюсь, ты ошибаешься, сынок. Правда надеюсь.


	4. Глава 4: Анатомия веры

Дэну снятся сны. Почти что лихорадочные, вот только лихорадки у него нет. Однако что-то в глубине сознания — наперекор инстинктам — не дает ему проснуться.

Есть что-то несочетаемое в змеящихся солнечных лучах и боли во лбу, в голове; в движении спертого воздуха над закрытыми веками, в отдаленном мяуканьи кошек, орущих, словно плохо настроенные скрипки.

Типичный сон: Дэн на кухне, и Холлис ему перезванивает. Полицейские нашли тело, они уверены, и Холлису очень, очень жаль. Если подумать, это бессмысленно — полицейские не могут быть так уверены. Раз Дэн сам не может описать Роршаха, то и у полиции не может быть описания, которому должен соответствовать труп. Но во сне это не имеет значения. Дэн на кухне слушает Холлиса — и это не его кухня, а кухня родителей, и Дэн попросту хочет умереть, но Холлис спрашивает «сынок, у тебя есть нож?» и говорит, «мы думаем, самозванец где-то с тобой в доме»...

Дэн в прачечной, в руках у него одежда для стирки, но все машины заняты орущими кошками, а когда Дэн вытаскивает одну за хвост, ее шкура похожа на холст, словно сшита из лоскутов пальто. Кошка его царапает, оставляет на руке глубокий порез, который почему-то не прекращает кровоточить, и если Дэн возьмет из корзины одежду, то может остановить кровь, но все вокруг

замедляется

и

 

он  


 

не может...

***

Ближе к рассвету Дэн открывает глаза. Кровать кажется настоящей — с первой же секунды, как одеяло трется о голую кожу. На тумбочке тикают часы, по дому движется легкий сквозняк, но, должно быть, Дэн все еще спит — напротив него, в дверях, стоит силуэт в пальто и шляпе, совершенно и нечеловечески неподвижный, и за ним наблюдает.

Дэн собирается просто моргнуть, но веки тяжелеют. Когда он снова открывает глаза, видения уже нет.

«Приснилось», — уверенно думает он и переворачивается на другой бок, чтобы заснуть снова.

***

Когда в районе девяти утра он, наконец, вылезает из кровати, и спина, и голова раскалываются, как это обычно бывает после жутких кошмаров. В такие ночи тело почти не отдыхает, а голова и подавно.

По утру Дэн почти ничего не может вспомнить. Что-то про прачечную... телефон, нож... Он был в прачечной с ножом? Мда, все это, как обычно, какая-то бессмыслица, однако невозможность собрать кусочки воедино всегда вызывает у него чувство разочарования.

Все это неважно. Так, кухня и кофе. Утепленные двери и двойные окна уже не помеха октябрьским холодам, так что Дэн накидывает на плечи одеяло. В последнее время по утрам стало очень холодно.

Дверь в спальню закрыта, и это хорошо. Спускаясь по ступеням, Дэн улавливает в воздухе какой-то запах, похожий то ли на бытовую химию, то ли на отбеливатель. Утечка газа? Нет, газ, слава богу, совсем другой химикат.

Свет в кухне послушно включается.

На столе стоит совсем новая бутылочка сиропа от кашля от дешевого популярного производителя, которого Дэн никогда не покупает. Упаковка не повреждена.

Дэн замирает в дверном проеме и очень долго глядит на стол.

Когда он наконец набирается смелости чтобы подойти взглянуть поближе, то обнаруживает, что записки не прилагается — почерк сравнить не с чем, и Дэн, вдруг сразу вспомнив последний кусочек то ли сна, то ли яви, понимает, как бутылка сюда попала, и осознание бьет его по ребрам и в живот, отчего становится трудно дышать. 

Дэн в ужасе сильно вздрагивает — теперь это уже не оправдаешь болезнью — и падает в ближайшее кресло, уронив голову на ладони, и весь мир вот-вот треснет по швам.

***

Как нужно изучить вопрос, — думает Дэн позже, сидя за столом и вертя в пальцах бутылочку, — сколько изысканий нужно провести, чтобы обставить столь неловкое, но заботливое преподнесение подарка с такой выверенной точностью? И способен ли на подобное какой-то случайный бандит?

А вот как раз на этот вопрос Дэн действительно знает ответ. Хоть Роршах и изображает безразличие, однако он запросто влез бы к нему в дом, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке; Роршах купил бы именно дешевое лекарство без накруток, потому что «разница в стоимости — не более чем набивание карманов руководства фармацевтических компаний, Дэниел». Дэн оптимистично считает это своими личными наблюдениями, такое не сымитируешь.

_И слушай, он же был у тебя дома, пока ты спал, и ты еще жив._

— Ладно, — вслух говорит Дэн и встает. Подходит к раковине, отмеряет одну дозу лекарства и выливает в сток. Мало одного предчувствия, чтобы пренебречь вероятностью, что сироп может быть подделкой, но если там под маской и правда Роршах — еще час назад Дэн был менее уверен в этом предположении, — то ему не хочется быть неблагодарным.

Вода из крана с шумом все смывает.

— Ладно, — снова говорит он, выключает воду и тяжело опирается на раковину. — Это просто тайна, которую нужно раскрыть, просто еще одно дело. Я справлюсь.

***

Быстро летят дни, прерываемые беспокойными ночами и моментами, когда Дэн просыпается в ужасе, что гневный дух Роршаха пришел убить его во сне. Похоже на гипнагогию, но даже если это не она, то, скорее всего, просто здание проседает да хлещет ветер, и из-за этого дом скрипит и полнится множеством звуков, пугая Дэна до дрожи. С этим ничего не поделаешь.

День он тратит на просмотр старых медицинских статей про потерю памяти, резкие вспышки роста и количество крови, которое тело должно потерять прежде, чем умереть. В лунном свете пятно на пальто Роршаха выглядело большим и ужасным, но Дэн решает, что от целой пинты оно было бы значительно больше, однако даже такая рана не смертельна. 

Что же касается Роршаха, если он снова и приходил, то не оставил никаких следов, так что Дэн продолжает каждую ночь исправно выливать колпачок сиропа в раковину. 

И вот уже суббота, и Дэн как обычно идет к Холлису, и они три часа кряду ходят вокруг да около серьезных тем, а потом пиво и сентиментальность помогают им наконец забыть обо всем. Дэну хорошо; ему редко выпадает шанс расслабиться и хотя бы на один вечер отвлечься от пугающего ожидания утренних новостей. 

А потом, когда Дэн уже у дверей, Холлис сует ему пухлую бежевую папку, перехваченную резинками. Дэн мгновенно трезвеет.

— Я тебе ее не давал, — только и произносит Холлис, выключает свет на крыльце и свистит несколько раз, подзывая Фантома.

***

На полпути к дому Дэн уже порядочно нервничает.

На лестничной площадке он замирает на добрую минуту и прислушивается. Замок выглядит целым, без следов подбора или взлома, но дверная ручка как будто теплее, чем должна быть, и в случайном плиточном узоре под светом фонаря Дэн может поклясться, что замечает что-то вроде симметрии.

Дэн напоминает себе, что папка не была бы такой толстой, будь в ней единственное не вызывающее сомнений дело.

Он ступает внутрь, потом — в кухню. Все на своем месте и нет никаких признаков, что в доме кто-то еще. Дэн задерживает дыхание и снова прислушивается; стены молчат. Вокруг только мертвенная тишина. 

Господи, ну естественно. Совсем уже параноиком стал, вот что. Дэн стаскивает резинки с папки, раскрывает ее на столе и принимается листать дела. Холлис не приложил фотографии с мест преступления — должно быть, их достать труднее, чем текстовые копии, да и снимки попадают под нарушение закона о конфиденциальности, — и Дэн иррационально рад этому. Одно дело — читать описание и теоретически предполагать, что возможно здесь говорится о моем друге; другое — смотреть в вульгарное лицо реальности, и Дэн едва ли смог бы такое вынести. 

Холлис любезно отобрал и предоставил жертв только мужского пола, но даже после этого в выборке очень мало совпадений. Слишком высокие, слишком тяжелые, слишком старые или молодые. Длинные волосы, которые Роршаху никогда не удалось бы скрыть, или...

Стоп. Пять футов семь дюймов, сто тридцать пять фунтов, двадцать семь лет. Причина смерти: колотая рана между девятым и десятым ребрами. Черт.

Дэн падает в кресло, раскрывает перед собой отчет. Леон Пицтрэнг, — говорится в бумаге, — опознан по водительскому удостоверению в кошельке. Найден неделю назад в швейном квартале — как раз в пределах района, который они патрулируют, и Дэн отстраненно замечает, как побелели пальцы, сжимая листы. До этого считался пропавшим в течение двух дней. Но нет... по роду занятий значится журналистом, а Роршах упоминал, что был чернорабочим на фабрике. И с чего бы это ему брать в патруль документы? 

Вдох, еще вдох. Конечно, Роршах не стал бы. Потому что это и не он. 

Дэн решительно откладывает дело в стопку к однозначно не подходящим материалам. Пожалуй, ему слишком сильно не хочется заводить стопку для «возможных» вариантов; каждое дело, в котором находится хоть какое-то несоответствие, пополняет стопку отвергнутых, и Дэн чувствует себя немного лучше. Может, он сам себя обманывает, но больше всего ему хочется дойти до задней обложки папки, отбросив каждый отчет один за другим. 

Однако ему это не удается. Ближе к концу встречается дело о неопознанном теле подходящих пропорций и возраста, скорее всего, принадлежащее бездомному без денег и документов. Заключение коронера — травма, нанесенная тупым предметом, но ножевое ранение нигде не упоминается. 

Дэн хмурится, складывает копию пополам, убирает в сторону. 

На часах около полуночи. Он возвращает стопку отвергнутых дел обратно в папку, обхватывает ее резинками, а отложенные бумаги кладет сверху. Потом идет к раковине, достает сироп от кашля, отвинчивает крышку и подставляет бутылочку под свет лампы. Осталась всего одна порция — свет отражается от остатков на донышке, и они переливаются густым и мутным красным цветом.

— Верю в тебя, — бормочет Дэн и одним залпом опрокидывает в себя остатки.


	5. Глава 5: Изучение

Воскресенье в обители Драйберга проходит без случаев смертельных отравлений ядом, разве что с легким головокружением и дезориентацией, но этикетка уверяет, что это нормально — и к понедельнику Дэн уже готов признать, что никто не собирается его убивать. 

Он очень осторожен с новым знанием. Самый драматический момент позади, но это еще не значит, что Дэн имеет дело с истинным Роршахом — ясно только, что скорее всего ему не угрожает опасность от человека под маской и шляпой, кем бы он ни был. Что может побудить одного человека изображать другого, при этом не имея пугающего мотива, остается для Дэна загадкой, и он все утро борется с этой мыслью, крутя ее и так и сяк, словно камень в руке, ощупывая форму и осматривая мшистое дно с прячущимися в гнили червями.

Он прерывает свое занятие около полудня, когда его неожиданно навещает Холлис и передает пару старых вырезок из газет времен сороковых. «Думал, пригодятся», — произносит он, а сам смотрит таким острым взглядом, словно говорит «за этим кроется что-то еще».

Когда Холлис уходит по своим делам, Дэн осматривает заметки. Первая сообщает об орудующем в городе самозванце в маске — помешанном фанате в одежде, несколько похожей на костюм первой Ночной Совы. «Дозорные» прокомментировали, что никогда с ним не контактировали, но газета предупреждала, что самозванец все еще на свободе и наводит шороху, который полиции и настоящим мстителям приходится разгребать. На полях неразборчивым, но изящным почерком Холлиса было накорябано: « _Внезапно исчез. Возможно, убит?_ »

Следующая заметка повествует о гораздо более холодящем кровь деле, и оно, задев, забирается Дэну прямо под ребра.

_Вчера в штабе «Дозорных», специализированной городской организации мстителей, был арестован Томас Шрайвер, — сообщается в ней. — Одетый в костюм вигиланта, известного как «Человек-Мотылек», он заявился на собрание героев в масках. После попытки выдать себя за настоящего Мотылька присутствующие мгновенно задержали его и вызвали полицейское сопровождение до окружной тюрьмы._

_На допросе мужчина поведал, что является «большим поклонником» героя в маске Доллар Билла. Помимо психического расстройства его мотивом было, несомненно, стремление сблизиться и начать работать вместе со своим кумиром так, чтобы никто ни о чем не догадался._

_На момент публикации статьи местоположение настоящего Человека-Мотылька все еще неизвестно._

Снова на полях: « _Слава богу, через два дня нашли связанного Байрона на складе_ ».

Дэн складывает вырезки, делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает так резко, что бумаги на столе шелестят. Холлис говорил, что в его время такое ни за что бы не случилось; попытки были, но оба раза негодяев поймали прежде, чем случилось непоправимое. Но все же у него теперь есть новая информация — или хотя бы новая версия, в чем может быть дело, кроме «поехавший жулик хочет его убить». 

Некоторым хочется быть чем-то бОльшим, чем они являются. Другие, полагает Дэн, просто одиноки. В любом случае, пора положить этому конец.

***

— Если ты убил его, — бормочет Дэн в тишине подвала, раздеваясь и влезая в шкуру Ночной Совы. Не то чтобы он репетирует; скорее, напоминает самому себе. — Мне нет никакого дела, как ты там одинок или насколько больной. Или насколько хорош в своих попытках притворяться.

Роршах пока не показывался, но Дэн заметил у входа в тоннель следы грязных ботинок и знает, что сюда Роршах точно доходит проверить, не вышел ли Дэн снова патрулировать.

— Если ты убил его, я...

То он что? Убьет его в ответ? Дэну хочется сказать это, хочется верить, что он способен яростно отомстить за Роршаха, но слова застревают в горле. Мысль о любом убийстве, хоть хладнокровном, хоть на эмоциях, она...

— Я сделаю все возможное, — наконец говорит он, — чтобы ты получил по всем своим заслугам. 

— Говоришь сам с собой, Ночная Сова?

Дэн резко оборачивается, выставив кулаки в защитной стойке, и плащ за его спиной струится золотой и коричневой рябью. У входа в тоннель Роршах — или кто-то очень похожий на него — поднимает воротник пальто.

Бегут напряженные секунды.

А потом Роршах издает низкий звук, вопреки всему похожий на смех. Это совсем не человеческий звук и совсем не смех, и Дэн может уловить суть только благодаря их длительному знакомству. 

Он опускает руки и тоже хмыкает. 

— Напугал меня до чертиков, мужик. 

— Не думал, что я настолько пугающий. 

— Значит, я еще не до конца выздоровел. 

Роршах выходит из туннеля и пересекает подвал быстрее, чем можно ожидать. 

— Но все равно надеваешь костюм. Приятна такая преданность делу. 

— Я всегда был предан делу, — говорит Дэн, садясь, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки. — Помнишь, когда...

Он прерывается. Поднимает взгляд на Роршаха, любопытно склонившего голову набок. Он не помнит и не вспомнит — или просто ждет, с какой старой доброй истории Сова стряхнет пыль. Неопределенность не тяготит — скорее наоборот. Хотя, будь Дэн немного смелее, то спросил бы. 

— А, неважно, — говорит Дэн, и у него достаточно смелости, чтобы наводить порядок на улицах в компании этой загадки, ведь другого выхода у него нет. — Готов?

— Всегда.

***

Дэн знаком с городом так хорошо, что благодаря мышечной памяти, не имеющей никакого отношения к работе мозга, ноги сами несут его быстрее, чем он успевает об этом подумать. И контраст с вещами, о которых он ничегошеньки не знает, так силен, что Дэн просто наслаждается моментами, не требующими умственного напряжения.

А в остальное время приходится думать. И несвойственное Роршаху молчание усугубляет дело.

Еще двумя ночами ранее он был уверен, что знает, кто скрывается под маской — настолько, что рискнул своей жизнью. Вчера был уже не так уверен. Ранее этим вечером неуверенность была приятной, а теперь она перебродила во что-то жестокое, ядовитое, разъедающее кислотой изнутри то, что осталось от его решительности. 

Роршах тихо что-то произносит, Дэн встряхивается от мыслей и переспрашивает.

— Кошки, — говорит тот, указывая рукой — левой — в перчатке в сторону кучи мусора. С помощью очков ночного видения Дэн может разглядеть как минимум шесть спящих тел. Стоп, нет. Не спящих. Дэн сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Роршах с заметным дискомфортом поводит плечами. — Кто-то отравил.

— Это ужасно.

Роршах плавно опускается на колено, и если прежде Роршаха что-то и тревожило, то теперь все точно прошло. Он обмакивает пальцы в лужу скопившейся в рытвине дождевой воды, и от них исходит едва уловимый блеск, словно Роршах коснулся кристаллов сахарного песка или соли. 

— И это тоже преступление. 

— Там стрихнин?

— Да. Была недолго одна кошка, с которой я... — невнятно произносит Роршах и резко замолкает. Он замирает на мгновение, потом стягивает перчатку, вывернув наизнанку, и кладет в карман — явно решив, что лучше ходить с голой рукой, чем рисковать распространением яда. И секунду спустя добавляет: — Крайне болезненная смерть. Надо заняться.

Дэн не шелохнулся. Он обдумывает то, что знает и чего не знает, и как все это вяжется между собой. 

На ум приходят кошачьи крики — то ли из воспоминаний, то ли из снов, или и то и другое. 

— Что-то не так, Ночная Сова? — спрашивает Роршах с прежней грубостью в голосе и без единого намека на минутную слабость. — Беззащитные жертвы уже не считаются, если это не люди?

— Конечно, считаются, — огрызается Дэн. Кто, как не он, в течение четырех месяцев выхаживал сломавшего крыло голубя в первую же неделю их патрулирования? Он что, даже это забыл? — Пойду поищу телефонный автомат. 

Автомат очень удобно располагается у входа в переулок, и Дэн, бросая монетку и набирая местное управление, одним глазом следит за силуэтом Роршаха. Пока телефон снова и снова выдает лишь гудки, Роршах опускается у кучи мусора, не прикасаясь к ней, словно молчаливо охраняет ее покой. При виде этого у Дэна в сердце словно что-то надламывается, и он ловит себя на мысли не о том, что сделает, если под маской не Роршах, а о том, что сделает, если это именно он. 

Его мысли прерывает поднявшее трубку управление. Дэн рассказывает женщине суть дела, машинально поддакивает на ее расстроенное «да что не так с людьми, что за время такое» — и возвращается к напарнику.

***

— Работаешь над делом, — говорит Роршах спустя час, и хотя это и не вопрос, Дэн знает, что Роршах обращается к нему.

Последний час был напряженным — то вооруженное ограбление, то подростки, перебравшие кислоты, то шайка кичкоманов с баллончиками с краской и недоверием к властям, граничащим с патологией. БОльшую часть времени Роршах молчал, и Дэн списал это на то, что тот все еще расстроен из-за кошек — и, честно говоря, он не вполне понимал, что с этим поделать. Конечно, все это жестоко и ужасно и, естественно, нарушение закона, но Дэн никогда раньше не видел, чтобы его напарник так тихо себя вел — обычно вся его грубость и черствость сразу проступали наружу. 

_Если это в самом деле он_ , — думает Дэн, — _то тебе предстоит..._

Нет, не стоит сейчас об этом размышлять. В конце концов, это даже не вопрос. 

— Дело? — Скоси под дурачка, настоящий Роршах сразу тебя раскусит; как раз неплохая возможность устроить ему проверку. — Не понимаю, о чем ты...

— Видел папку, Ночная Сова. Нераскрытые убийства, все недельной давности, все — жестокие нападения. 

Он видел... Роршах был у него на кухне, а Дэн не заметил. Ладно бы он был в курсе случайных визитов, но когда это происходит прямо под носом, а Дэн даже никаких следов не видит...

Дэн старается не выглядеть потрясенным. И ничего не показывать, иначе рискует потерять контроль над ситуацией.

Роршах невозмутимо продолжает — и либо он рассеян, либо играет в ту же игру. 

— Не понимаю, почему ты хранишь... — начинает он, потом почти неловко замолкает. 

— Что?

Они идут вдоль витрины магазина, залитой ярким неоновым светом, и силуэт рядом с Дэном поеживается. И поводит плечами, чтобы скрыть это. «...секреты», — говорит он, и слово звучит странно свистяще, словно шипение воды на раскаленном металле. Роршах произносит его так, словно отвратителен сам себе.

А еще он вспыхивает то ли от стыда, то ли от гнева — пятна на маске собираются в очень знакомый узор, тот самый, который Дэн замечал при приближении шлюх и хастлеров, или когда ярость захлестывала Роршах и переходила все разумные границы. Дэн ловит себя на размышлении: по-разному ли краснеют разные люди, неповторим ли узор капилляров под кожей так же, как отпечатки пальцев, собираются ли чернила на маске в уникальные вихри и завитки? Или у всех одинаково? В конце концов, вряд ли у маски широкие возможности.

— А я храню? — небрежно выдыхает Дэн в ночь, сквозь очки следя за редкими прохожими на переплетениях и поворотах улиц. — Храню секреты?

— Всегда могу помочь, если думаешь, что дело стоит того, — медленно тянет Роршах вялым, каким-то смущенным тоном, который может значить что угодно. — Я доверяю твоим суждениям, Ночная Сова.

 _Частные расследования — трата времени_ , — вспоминает Дэн хриплый голос, когда они сворачивают с улицы в темноту. — _Отвлекают от основных обязанностей._

— Ага, — изъеденная ржавчиной пожарная лестница над ними скрипит, и у Дэна возникает подозрение, что их подслушивают. Возможно, это просто крадется кот, которому вздумалось немножечко посидеть в засаде. — Думаю, с этим я как-нибудь сам, ладно?

Роршах останавливается, демонстративно осматривается, словно что-то его потревожило. Дэн не может сказать, часть ли это общей игры или свойственная Роршаху нерешительность. 

— ...видел запись, которую ты отложил. Дела бездомных никогда не раскрывают, Ночная Сова. 

— Все бывает в первый раз. 

— Массам наплевать. Полиция забывает. Нет семьи, роняющей слезки на камеру для прессы. — Дэн вздрагивает, и на секунду ему приходит в голову, какое облегчение он бы испытал, если мужчина в отчете не оказался бы его другом — и насколько это отвратительно, ведь мужчина все равно мертв и некому по нему скорбеть.

— Никому не нужен, — с отвращением заключает Роршах.

Дэн кивает, чувствуя, как сдавило горло, и задается вопросом, что же это за цивилизация такая, которая так жестока ко всему нежеланному. Кошки в водостоках, дети в мусорных баках, усталые и холодные друг к другу любовники с синяками под глазами вместо поцелуев, любовники, полные сожаления. 

Мир ужасен. И это не должно быть для него откровением.

— Конечно, — легко, почти пренебрежительно продолжает Роршах, — мы тоже не особенно нужны большей части людей, которых встречаем.

Это почти что приглашение, такое вопиющее, что Дэн бросает взгляд на все еще грязное, перешитое и зловещее пальто Роршаха и отчаянно хочет спросить его, изобразив смешок, сказать «эй, кстати говоря» и «я тут как раз понял». Наконец посветить в него метафорической лампой для допроса и посмотреть, найдутся ли трещины. 

И если ему скормят достаточно правдоподобное объяснение, он больше не будет задаваться вопросами. 

Дэн только неровно втягивает носом воздух и согласно кивает. Не глотает приманку. Медленно тянутся секунды, сквозь которые слышен скрип сверху чего-то металлического. 

— Я говорил серьезно, Ночная Сова, — наконец произносит Роршах, и его голос снова звучит странно, словно подчеркивает слова тончайшим подтекстом, и это не что иное, как волнение. — Могу прийти сегодня в гнездо, чтобы... помочь, с делом. Если хочешь.

Господи, волнение и _настойчивость_. Если бы Дэн не знал своего напарника, то принял бы это за флирт, возможно, даже предложение — « _помощи_ », ну да. Но он и не знает своего напарника, в этом и проблема.

Он мысленно возвращается к вырезкам, которые ему принес Холлис — к той, которая про лже-Мотылька. К тому, какие аккуратные эвфемизмы использовались в тексте про его мотивы и побуждения. Вспоминает, с какой бессвязной настойчивостью Льюис, уже находившийся в учреждении в штате Мэн, требовал встречи со старым напарником. И какие на счет них всегда ходили слухи.

Про них тоже ходили слухи. И если бы кто-то захотел...

Пожарная лестница снова скрипит, тот, кто на ней сидит, наконец выдает себя и, быстро потеряв терпение, бесшумно спрыгивает на землю и направляется дальше по переулку. Дэн наблюдает, как существо скрывается из виду, и хвост его загнут в форме вопросительного знака.

Если под маской не Роршах, то теперь у Дэна есть догадка, чего он хочет.

Но если это Роршах... боже, значит ему срочно нужно многое обдумать. 

— Я лучше сам пока этим займусь, — повторяет он, и Роршах слишком резко вдыхает за маской и сжимает в карманах кулаки. Дэн не уверен, что именно его так переполняет — неудовлетворенность, гнев или раздражение. Если по маске можно судить, то он снова заливается краской, но это может означать что угодно.

В конце концов момент ускользает, и они идут дальше.

***

Подозрения то накатывают неумолимыми волнами, то отступают, и тогда Дэн даже не может вспомнить их ускользающую сквозь пальцы суть.

В три утра, на отливе, Дэн уверен, что никакого предложения и не прозвучало. Возбужденное и постыдное поведение его партнера было скорее ближе к попытке отвергнутого подростка пообщаться, чем к попытке завоевания. Дэн напоминает себе, что и сам странно себя вел, и у Роршаха есть полное право сбиться с толку. Он вспоминает все те случаи, когда вдруг становился холодным и отстраненным, и как сам себя за это винил, как бросался во все стороны, чтобы все исправить. И на миг чувствует себя погано за то, что заставил друга через это пройти. 

В 3:19 накатывает волна, и Дэн ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за каждым движением Роршаха, следит, чтобы его руки всегда были у Дэна на виду, анализирует осанку и походку на предмет скрытых мотивов. Он напоминает себе о долге перед возможно погибшим другом. Он мысленно прокручивает предложение снова и снова, и с каждым разом оно звучит все более нагло и непристойно. « _Помочь_ ». Напоминает себе, что кто угодно мог это сделать — причинить вред или убить друга и попытаться использовать это в целях сближения, и это так бесит, что Дэну отчаянно нужно кого-нибудь ударить.

Но они так и не встречают ни одного кичкомана, чтобы выместить на нем свое раздражение. Возможность драки с собственным напарником Дэн отметает: а вдруг это все-таки Роршах? Как тогда с его стороны выглядит это отстраненное молчание?

И все продолжается снова: подозрения приходят и уходят, и вновь возвращаются. К четырем утра Дэн уже задается вопросом, не сходит ли он с ума. Как раз тогда Роршах придвигается ближе — ближе, чем обычно, но не вплотную — и негромко произносит:

— Надеюсь, лекарство подошло?

Сказал тихо, понимает Дэн, чтобы никто не узнал, что он болен, слаб. Роршах отстраняется.

И снова Дэн осознает, что все его сомнения — просто бред, ведь это так характерно для Роршаха, что Дэн готов кричать — от ярости, отчаяния, от облегчения. И еще от какого-то смутного чувства, которое он еще не опознал, но которое незримо стоит за всем накопившимся напряжением.

— Вполне подошло, — благодушно говорит Дэн, и в его голосе не остается и следа от прежней холодности. Роршаху не стоило утруждаться и покупать ему…  
…ощущение чьих-то прикосновений на лице, на лбу, чье-то резкое дыхание на ресницах, шумное в предрассветной тишине…

Это все ему не приснилось. Черт возьми.

Дэн прищуривается под прикрытием очков и вдруг, сам того не ожидая, добавляет:

— Правда, забалдел с него немного.

На миг Роршах замирает, а затем еще сильнее сутулится, снова уходя в свою скорлупу.

— Не думал, что… не предполагал этого, — тон его голоса выдает потрясение и чувство вины. — Должно было быть… безвредным. Должно было помочь. Виноват.

— Ерунда, — говорит Дэн, и теперь это совершенно точно проверка. — Повалялся на полу со спущенными штанами…

Из-под маски Роршаха вырывается сдавленный звук неясного характера.

— Сова!

— …теперь это даже кажется забавным. В чем дело? — Дэн широко улыбается, разыгрывая невинность, и толкает напарника локтем. — Вокруг ни души, да и почему бы друзьям не посмеяться над такой историей?

Роршах, если это он, внезапно становится совсем тихим. Может, Дэн и перегнул палку. Он сконфуженно прикусывает губу и не знает, куда деть руки в отсутствие карманов.

Как хорошо было раньше, когда он мог просто положить напарнику руку на плечо, посмеяться, сказать что-то вроде «да ладно, я шучу» и «зайдешь ко мне на чашечку кофе? Поднимем тебе настроение». И Роршах хмыкнул бы в своей вечной манере и проигнорировал бы его поддразнивания.

Вместо этого патруль они продолжают молча. Гнетущую тишину нарушает только лязг пожарных лестниц, по которым они карабкаются, скольжение их перчаток по рассыпающимся выступам крыш и яростное копошение паразитов в темных подворотнях. Так продолжается несколько часов до самого рассвета, и к тому моменту, когда первые лучи выглядывают из-за небоскребов и освещают рекламные щиты, оба уже приближаются к складам. Окружающий мир тонет в контрастном бледно-желтом свете, в котором растворяется ночная тень, и Дэну приходит в голову мысль, что в такие моменты не может существовать никакая ложь.

Наконец Роршах прерывает тишину. Его слова едва слышны из-под полей шляпы, приглушенные матерчатой маской.

— Если я что-то сделал не так, — говорит он, и такая открытость кажется непривычной, — ты можешь сказать об этом прямо вместо того, чтобы… играть в эти игры.

И затем он бесшумно исчезает, растворяется в рассветных лучах солнца, как будто его и не было. Оставляет после себя почти физически ощутимое раздражение — а может, это огорчение или сожаление — как упрек своему напарнику.

— …проклятье, — произносит Дэн спустя некоторое время, когда солнце уже достигает верхушек небоскребов и он остается в полном одиночестве. — Какой же я придурок.


	6. Глава 6: Прыжок веры и не только

Так продолжаться больше не может. Возможно, человек жесткий и невосприимчивый к чувству вины и прочим эмоциям — такой, как Роршах, например (хотя в этом Дэн уже не уверен), — и мог бы вести это расследование бесконечно. Дэну хватает и недели.

Он выжат, как лимон, и каждую ночь чувствует себя полным засранцем. Они больше не поднимают эту тему. Дэниел просто рад, что Роршах не исчезает на несколько недель, хотя мог бы, а сам Роршах, похоже, вполне удовлетворен тем, что его вербальное свидетельство минутной слабости остается без внимания. Дэн не извиняется, но так, вероятно, лучше для обоих.

— Возьмем сегодня Арчи, — предлагает он и тянется к рычагу, чтобы открыть люк. Позади него Роршах согласно хмыкает, и вскоре они устремляются в ночное небо.

***

Это не столько прыжок веры, сколько поспешно сделанный вывод.

Может ли настоящий Роршах молча перенести ножевое ранение, получить сильнейший удар по голове с последствиями в виде провалов в памяти и ни слова об этом не сказать? Характерны ли для него периоды эмоционального отчуждения, когда он отказывается называть Дэна по имени, чтобы благодаря этому с ним не сблизиться? Сопоставимо ли проникновение в дом Дэна ночью, чтобы незаметно проверить его самочувствие, с его прежним поведением?

Способен ли он на проявление открытости, почти уязвимости, после неудачного патруля, невольно поддавшись странному влиянию предрассветного часа?

Да, да, да; к сожалению, да; и, наконец, определенно может быть.

Более того, прагматик в Дэне подсказывает, что, даже если настоящий Роршах мертв, самозванец рано или поздно совершит ошибку, как-нибудь себя выдаст, и Дэн это поймет. И тогда Ночная Сова обрушит на мерзавца месть таких масштабов, на которые только будет способен. А если Роршаху по какой-то причине сохраняют жизнь и держат в плену все эти недели, то у Совы будет время его найти.

Ну, а если находящийся рядом человек и есть его напарник, который вернулся даже после того, как всю ночь терпел сомнительные проверки и моральные издевательства, то он не заслужил никаких подозрений.

По этой причине час назад, стоя на кухне, Дэн приготовился спуститься вниз и заново испытать чувство неизвестности, отстраненности и ужаса. Он подставит спину под незримый нож. Протянет руку и приготовится к укусу. Он положит эту самую руку на плечо, которое с некоторых пор находится на пару дюймов выше.

Потом Дэн поднял пустую бутылочку из-под сиропа, которая все еще стояла на столе, как тотем, и долго молча на нее смотрел.

А затем пришло время надевать костюм, и пока Дэн облачался в одежду Ночной Совы, комнату заливал мягкий сумеречный свет, и вереница фиолетовых облаков синяком висела на горизонте.

***

Ему нелегко, но Дэн справляется. Он называет Роршаха приятелем, хлопает по плечу и делает общение между ними настолько дружеским, насколько возможно. И это не притворство, Дэн должен сам в это верить. Он очень хочет верить.

Он хочет вернуть все как было, чтобы его сознание не разъедал страх и недоверие, обостряющиеся в самый неподходящий момент. Он хочет, чтобы появился повод задать себе вопросы: «а что, если это и правда он?», «а что, если он действительно хочет…» и «хочу ли этого я?».

Роршах постоянно дергается, ускользая от любого контакта, как будто отсутствие пространства или физической преграды между ними может привести к последствиям, которые Дэн только начинает осознавать.

Он только сейчас это понял, но такое поведение напарника не новость: Роршах был таким еще до того, как Сова начал замечать те странности. Возможно, причина в отношениях между ними, возможно, нет, но Дэн не желает больше играть в игры и устраивать проверки. Он просто наблюдает и запоминает.

Ночи мчатся одна за другой. Возникает все больше возможностей, чтобы подтвердить наблюдения, но Дэн отказывается их использовать. Парадоксально, но чем меньше он старается увидеть что-то новое, тем больше ему открывается. Некоторые вещи становятся очевидными. Заминка в голосе Роршаха перед тем, как он зовет его Совой, как будто на языке было что-то иное, но он в последнюю минуту заставляет себя произнести именно это. То, как он вздрагивает, когда оказывается слишком близко к Дэну, практически отшатывается от него, будто от удара. Роршаха обуревает какая-то внутренняя борьба, и Дэн начинает понимать, что она вызвана не той причиной, о которой он думал вначале.

***

Они покупают еду на улице незадолго до полуночи — перекус, чтобы взбодриться; ритуал, о котором они не вспоминали уже несколько недель. Улицы еще полны жизни, мерзавцы пока еще скрываются в темных переулках и на складах, в тенях, пляшущих от неровного света.

Сегодня очередь Дэна выбирать кухню, и он останавливается на тайской, просто потому что так захотелось. И только недовольство, с которым Роршах берет миску и стискивает зубы под маской, напоминает ему о неприязни напарника к термохимически обработанной пище.

Затем он отворачивает нижний край маски, и несмотря на скудное освещение, Дэну кажется, что он узнает небритый подбородок и сдержанную мимику, и звук, который напарник издает, когда кладет в рот первую порцию еды — на слух что-то среднее между всхлипом и стоном боли, но, разумеется, ни то ни другое.

— Ох, извини, — спохватывается Дэн, и он искренен в своем сожалении. — Я забыл, что ты не… Давай возьмем что-нибудь другое?

Все еще не проглотив еду, Роршах отрицательно качает головой, и полы шляпы чуть вздрагивают.

— Не нужно, Сова. Пойдет, — и это тоже очень похоже на него.

Дэну не стоит улыбаться — ему прилетало и за меньшее, — но он не может сдержаться.

***

Три грабителя зажимают какого-то пацана в подворотне между минимаркетом и соседним баром. Когда с ними покончено и оправившийся подросток отправляется восвояси, Роршах сокрушается, что взял только одну пару наручников.

Он всегда предпочитает наручникам веревку, особенно если задержанных несколько и они не представляют достаточной угрозы, чтобы опасаться их бегства. Он любит завязывать тугие узлы — натертые до крови запястья словно прощальный подарок засранцам, как когда-то прокомментировал Роршах.

После короткого ворчания и выражений недовольства он все-таки соглашается принять из рук Дэна запасной шнур и крепко привязывает нарушителей к пожарной лестнице. Этого достаточно.

***

Они останавливаются, чтобы оставить записку на пороге дома, где живет семья девушки, для которой они полчаса назад вызвали скорую. Пострадавшая отделалась испугом и легкими телесными повреждениями и умоляла сообщить родителям, что с ней все в порядке. Обычно за них это делали полицейские, но прошедшие недели, полные беспокойств, заставили Дэна изменить традициям и дать это обещание.

Роршах достает из кармана огрызок карандаша и клочок бумаги, едва понятно царапает на нем: «Дочь в безопасности. Госпиталь Ленокс-Хилл» — и прикрепляет к двери. Карандаш он держит в левой руке.

***

— Сова, — зовет Роршах, пока Дэн, все еще в капюшоне, но со спущенными очками, заваривает кофе, и в его тоне есть какие-то страдальческие нотки. Одна рука Роршаха лежит на банке с сахаром.

Дэн поднимает голову и вопросительно изгибает бровь. Роршах сдвигает руку к краю банки в готовности ее поднять.

— Ты… не важно. Не возражаешь, если я?..

Дэн хмурится. Роршах никогда не спрашивал разрешения, чтобы взять себе кубики сахара, он их просто брал. И хотя Дэн никогда не высказывал согласия вслух, отсутствие возражений с его стороны должно быть достаточным тому подтверждением.

Маска чуть наклоняется в сторону — выражение неуверенности владельца.

— Разумеется, нет, — Дэн кивает в сторону банки. — Бери, сколько хочешь.

И Роршах берет.

***

Одна неделя понадобилась Дэну, чтобы заметить появившиеся странности, вторая ушла на игры разума и наблюдение, теперь прошла и третья. Уверенности у него не прибавилось ни на грамм, зато накопилось много свидетельств в пользу обоих предположений, и теперь появилось еще это «возможно». И если ответ на это «возможно» положительный, то Дэн должен быть в этом уверен.

Теперь Дэн носит крышку от сиропа в патронташе на ремне и время от времени берет ее в ладонь в моменты волнения, поражаясь, какой силой над человеческим разумом обладает символическая идея. Он бы посмеялся, да только все это совсем не смешно.

Будь это прыжком веры, прыжком к поспешным выводам или прыжком в неизвестность, это все равно прыжок. Ощущение полета, секундная невесомость и неизбежное падение, отдающееся во всех суставах, даже если приземляешься на ноги.

Ночь пятницы; жизнь на улицах кипит, добропорядочные граждане готовы пуститься во все тяжкие, моральные устои прогибаются под натиском алкоголя и обещания отличного уик энда, который как обычно закончится слишком быстро. Нервы полицейских и нервы преступников натянуты как струна.

Дэн предчувствует столкновение заранее.

Это не должно стать для них испытанием. Три кичкомана из банды Хвостов, привязанный к решетчатой перегородке пес, двое пацанов из какой-то новой шайки у реки. Наркотики, ругательства, конфликт из-за клочка территории.

Роршах решает, что надо зайти сверху, и драка кончается, так и не начавшись; все нарушители спокойствия сбиты с ног, а пес сжимается в страхе у изгороди.

— Тоже мне охранник, — произносит в его адрес Дэн, связывая руки одному из бандитов. Только он слишком рано расслабляется: животное издает предупреждающий визг, и он только краем глаза замечает движение — рывком поворачивается, и плащ взмывает в воздух…

Роршах наклоняется с веревкой над кем-то из банды, не замечает, что один из преступников пришел в себя раньше и теперь вытаскивает нож из скрытого чехла в ботинке, устремляется к нему…

Клинок блестит в темноте, со свистом рассекает воздух, а затем и плащ, и ткани тела. Брызги крови аркой разлетаются вокруг. Роршах стремительным ударом кулака валит нападающего на землю…

А потом Дэн видит, как Роршах прижимает ладонь к ране, и крови уже натекло много, и все это случилось так быстро, как очень многое в их сумасшедшей жизни.

— Дэниел… — Роршах произносит хрипло, еле слышно, и все прежние подозрения Дэна в один миг предстают в мрачном свете, как будто ставя ему в укор — это то, что он заслужил.

— Помощь пришлась бы кстати, — Роршах пытается подняться на ноги, и Дэн срывается с места, чтобы ему помочь, подхватывает его, помогает встать.

Ему кажется, что перчатка, прижатая к ребрам и насквозь пропитанная багровой влагой, краснеет в сумраке подворотни, и Дэн чувствует, что его метафорический прыжок закончился неожиданно быстро и земля оказалась ближе, чем он предполагал.

Арчи припаркован в квартале от этого места. Они справятся, у них нет другого выбора.

Нужно приземлиться на ноги.

— Ну же, — говорит Дэн и делает первый тяжелый шаг, ощущая под подошвами жесткий асфальт. — Транспорт недалеко. Все будет в порядке.


	7. Глава 7: Картография в невесомости

Роршах никогда не снимал рубашку полностью, если нужно было обработать или зашить небольшую рану, так что Дэну приходилось составлять общую картину из участков тела, которые ему удалось увидеть, когда тот приспускал рукав или приподнимал края рубашки.

Но в этот раз до раны так просто не добраться, и она достаточно серьезна, чтобы Роршах без возражений позволил помочь освободить себя от верхней одежды и сам начал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. И Дэну это даже не кажется странным; игры в детектива кончились, он думает только о том, как помочь.

Рубашка небрежно отправляется на верстак. На Роршахе еще осталась майка, влажно прилипшая к телу от крови, которая продолжает окрашивать бордовым все больше и больше материи сбоку. Роршах пытается ее снять, но ничего не получается. Он кряхтит и затем оглядывается на Дэна, держа голову совсем низко, как будто не уверен, просить о помощи или нет. Как будто испытывает стыд за то, что ему вообще нужна помощь.

Дэн встречает его скрытый маской взгляд и набирает в грудь воздух.

— Давай, — он откладывает в сторону набор для наложения швов. Свои перчатки Дэн уже снял и чувствует легкое покалывание в подушечках пальцев.

— Давай помогу, иначе ты что-нибудь себе повредишь…

Пальцами он ощущает напряжение чужих мышц под кожей, бледной и холодной от шока и потери крови, когда подцепляет края майки и тянет вверх.   
И внезапно понимает, что — господь всемогущий! — хочет прикасаться к этой спине, как никогда в жизни.

— …пока будешь снимать сам, — Дэн едва заканчивает мысль, стягивая майку через голову напарника, позволяя тому сделать остальное самостоятельно. — Ты уже получил достаточно повреждений сегодня.

Роршах снова кряхтит и содрогается то ли от боли, то ли от холода, то ли от чего-то еще.

Его спина открыта перед Дэном, узкая и костлявая. У Роршаха хорошо развит плечевой пояс, но по тому, как торчат позвонки, можно сделать вывод о его скудном рационе. Он сутулит плечи, как будто пытается отгородиться от мира, и Дэн понимает, что его рука все еще, слишком долго, лежит на одном из них.

— Так, — произносит он в попытке сосредоточиться, — хорошо.

Он мог бы разглядывать напарника долго, но в данный момент необходимо заняться раной. Рваные края, кровотечение по-прежнему не остановилось. Удар пришелся слишком низко, и ребра не помешали лезвию вспороть мягкие ткани.

— Похоже, нож был тупым.

— Скорее всего, ржавым тоже, — сквозь зубы говорит Роршах, — зная мое везение.

Дэн обмывает края раны чистой материей и берется за нить с иглой.

— Если беспокоишься, сходи завтра в больницу, — советует он, накладывая первый шов. — Они сделают тебе прививку от столбняка.

В ответ он получает фырканье — явно не от боли.

— И вколют годовую дозу свинца, фтора и психогенных препаратов новейшей разработки. Отличная идея, Ночная Сова.

— Да брось, — Дэн накладывает второй, третий шов. Очевидно, органы не задеты, рассечена только кожа и мышцы, так что он справится. — Они делают эти прививки детям. Неужели ты думаешь…

Роршах поворачивает голову и молча смотрит на него, и в ответ Дэн только вздыхает и возвращается к своему занятию.

— Да, разумеется, именно так ты и думаешь.

— Объясняет ублюдочность нынешней молодежи и… черт!

Дэн поднимает взгляд. Роршах еще сильней ссутулился и пытается приглушить возглас рукой.

— Извини, — запоздало произносит Дэн. — Рана глубокая, будет довольно…

Роршах сжимает кулаки.

— Заканчивай, — рычит он в костяшки пальцев, практически кусая их, и между строк читается: «Не будь размазней».

Поэтому Дэн отметает все мысли о смягчающих словах и просто принимается за дело, вонзая иглу в плоть и вытягивая обратно такими же механическими движениями, какими мог бы зашивать свои кожаные ботинки, бесчувственные и неодушевленные. Он игнорирует громкое надсадное дыхание Роршаха и то, как он вздрагивает, когда Дэн затягивает последний шов, так что рана теперь превратится в очередной шрам на его теле…

Шрамы. У Дэна даже дыхание перехватывает. Это же очевидно, а он не догадался, как последний идиот.

Вот один, на плече — остался от прошлогодней стычки в доках, первый шрам от раны, которую ему пришлось зашивать. Внизу поясницы змеей извивается еще один, оставленный на память тяжелой цепью, от которой Роршах не успел увернуться. Третий тянется вдоль лопатки; этот зажил неровно, потому что его обладатель отказывался раздеться, чтобы Дэн как следует свел рваные края и зашил. Он помнит, как нож вонзился в спину напарнику, все глубже и глубже, и как он сам был тогда напуган. На спине Роршаха вырезана карта их общего прошлого борцов с преступностью; каждая деталь, каждая неудачная ночь отражена на коже, посреди россыпи веснушек и острых позвонков. Эти тазовые кости, выступающие над линией штанов, крепкие мышцы, обрамляющие сутулые жесткие плечи, — как камни, булыжники, из которых состоит этот человек-скала.

Человек-скала, который и есть его неподражаемый, незаменимый, чертовски упертый напарник.

Дэн упирается лбом между лопаток Роршаха и чувствует, что готов разорваться — то ли от смеха, то ли от слез. Он просто ощущает, что скопившееся за все это время невыносимое напряжение наконец-то находит выход.

— Сова, — осторожно начинает Роршах. — Если я правильно понимаю, то травматический шок должен развиваться… хмм… у меня, а не у тебя.

Наконец, смех плавно перетекает во всхлипы.

— Прекрати так меня называть, черт возьми. Ты же знаешь мое имя.

Дэн смутно вспоминает, что Роршах уже называл его по имени — там, в переулке.

— Дэниел, — у Роршаха в голосе зреет напряжение, он выпрямляется, когда руки Дэна соскальзывают по его бокам. — Почему ты… что случилось?

— Ничего, — Дэн снова пытается выдавить из себя смех. — Ничего. Я просто рад, что это и вправду ты.

Он смеется, а Роршах молча пытается восстановить дыхание.

— Господи, я так рад, ты даже не можешь…

— Ожидал кого-то еще?

Дэн поднимает взгляд: маска Роршаха обращена к нему, он смотрит на него через плечо. Нижний край материи поднят до носа, и в ярком свете Дэн понимает, что знает этот подбородок, и это кажется ему дьявольски смешным. И когда он снова начинает смеяться, из головы у него вылетают все мысли.


	8. Глава 8: Срывая покровы

Чтобы успокоиться, ему надо десять минут, и после Дэн все еще прижимается щекой к лопатке напарника, и его дыхание опускается на исполосованную шрамами спину. Через этот неудержимый смех вышли все подозрения, сомнения, страх, гнев. По ощущениям Дэн смеялся много часов, как будто пролетели годы, пока он все это переживал.

— Я думал, что ты мертв, — признается, наконец, Дэн. Это звучит глупо, но ему все равно. — Рабочая гипотеза состояла в том, что… кто-то тебя убил, надел костюм и пытался выдать себя за тебя.

Щекой он ощущает, как Роршах выпрямляется и весь напрягается, но Дэн это игнорирует, продолжая говорить, потому что чувствует, что если не выговорится сейчас, то больше не будет возможности.

— В общем, я пытался понять… В этом и была моя тайна, о которой ты тогда мне сказал. Прости меня, я вел себя как полный придурок…

Тело напарника напрягается еще больше, и Дэн чувствует, что грядет разнос, но вместо этого Роршах тихо и вкрадчиво произносит:

— Ты думал, что работаешь с самозванцем и убийцей?

В ответ Дэн только кивает и кладет пальцы ему на бок, как будто в попытке удержать.

— В течение трех недель? — опять кивок в ответ. — И ты добровольно оставался в этой ловушке все это время, подставляя себя?

— Я должен был выяснить. И если бы опасения подтвердились, я бы что-нибудь предпринял, — Дэн сглатывает с трудом, во рту внезапно пересохло. — Как-то отомстить за тебя, понимаешь?

Тогда наступает тишина, которая длится секунды, минуты.

Все еще не прерывая контакт, Дэн чувствует, что тело напарника начинает трястись, затем понимает, что Роршах яростно качает головой в отрицании.

— Безответственно с моей стороны, — бормочет он, поднимая руки к лицу и низко наклонив голову. — Тебя могли разоблачить, использовать, убить.

— Все было под контролем.

— Пошел на непредсказуемый риск, — продолжает Роршах, и его голос звучит низко, неровно. Он отодвигается и поворачивается к Дэну лицом.

В протянутой руке — его маска, как приношение, как дар.

Дэн смотрит на него не в силах оторваться и сомневается в реальности происходящего.

— Чтобы в следующий раз было легко проверить, — говорит Роршах, но они оба знают, что такого абсурда с ними больше никогда не случится.

Роршаха трясет, и это явно не шок, и его хриплый голос — это голос разбитого человека.

И когда Дэн берет в руки его лицо — такое знакомое и незнакомое, непривлекательное, уродливое и совершенное — он не встречает сопротивления.

***

Снова прыжок, снова резкое, стремительное падение. Дна отсюда совсем не видно, но Дэну нет никакого дела — он просто прижимается лбом ко лбу напарника, кладет ладонь ему на затылок, притягивает к себе. И встречает неумолимый взгляд острых, внимательных глаз.

Под этим взглядом невозможно торопиться — так что Дэн просто чуть наклоняет голову и вскользь касается губ Роршаха своими, словно это чистая случайность, хотя они оба понимают, что это не так. Роршах совершенно не знает, что надо делать, но по крайней мере пытается — и боже, Дэн совсем не чувствует падения.

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивает он, слыша, как сердце у Роршаха живо и дико колотится в ужасе; скользит пальцами по его шее спереди, исследует каждый изгиб, каждую выпирающую мышцу и то, как падает кадык, когда Роршах сглатывает. Дэну кажется, будто он ослеп, потому что больше всего ему сейчас нужно узнать каков весь Роршах на ощупь, хочется тереться щекой о его щеку, слегка прикусить губами у уголка челюсти, гладить ключицы и грудь, скользить ладонями по твердому животу. Все слишком обжигающе горячо и потрясающе, чтобы быть правдой.

Он прижимается губами к шее Роршаха, сильно втягивает кожу, и, видимо, пересекает черту, потому что Роршах задыхается.

— Дэниел, что... что ты делаешь?

— Нащупываю опору, — он и сам вроде как в это верит, продолжая выписывать ладонями полукружия на груди Роршаха, словно мысленно составляя карту его тела. Когда он, делая на пробу небольшое круговое движение, на секунду касается маленьких твердых сосков, Роршах весь выгибается, и Дэн замирает — если Роршах настолько чувствителен, то понятно, зачем вся эта броня, — а потом ему хочется сделать это снова, и Дэн делает.

— Ужасно, что я так мало о тебе знаю, — тихо произносит он Роршаху в губы, стараясь, чтобы ложь прозвучала правдоподобно.

— Очень... личное. — « _Чушь_ », слышится в его тоне, но Роршах никогда бы не позволил себе сказать такую грубость вслух. — Тебе нужно опираться на что-то личное.

Дэн пренебрежительно отмахивается.

— Это скопировать сложнее всего. Да и ты же меня не отталкиваешь?

— Ты хорошо... хранил секреты, — говорит Роршах, как будто это все объясняет — объясняет его уступчивость. Может, это такая награда — вот, держи золотую звездочку. — Лучше, чем я ожидал.

— Пришлось. 

— Даже такой секрет, — произносит Роршах, и в его интонации нет признаков вопроса, но тем не менее это вопрос.

После паузы Дэн наконец решается на ответ.

— Я... По правде говоря, об этом я и сам не знал, — он легкомысленно смеется и снова прижимается лицом к шее Роршаха, словно душит, и все еще чувствует истерические нотки в своем голосе. — До сих пор. Вот как я хорошо умею хранить секреты.

— Нелепость, — рычит Роршах, и боже, от этого голоса у Дэна все... если так и дальше пойдет, то он совершит какую-то глупость. Еще большую глупость.

Поэтому Дэн наклоняется и тянется постоянно пересыхающими губами туда, где гладит Роршаха. Облизывает губы, и ему хочется запустить язык во все остальные секреты, провести им по каждой линии, каждому изгибу. 

— Да, знаю, приятель. Знаю, поверь мне.

Поза немного неудобная, поскольку, когда Роршах сидит, разница в росте становится более явной, — но наконец Дэн опускается на колени между его бедрами. Скользит ладонями по бокам, где-то касаясь, где-то — избегая потревожить рану, обводит пальцами шрамы, веснушки, тугие узлы мышц и выпирающие кости. 

И когда Дэн опускает руки Роршаху на бедра и немного приспускает пояс брюк, Роршах крупно вздрагивает всем телом и касается дрожащими руками его лица. Дэн послушно поднимает взгляд, смотрит, как сменяются выражения лица Роршаха и как в итоге он, немного приоткрыв губы, становится расслабленным, а его скулы окрашиваются румянцем. 

— Отомстил бы за меня, — трепетно произносит Роршах.

Дэн прикрывает глаза, снова открывает, гладя большим пальцем кожу над поясом. 

— Конечно. 

— Что бы ты им сделал?

Вопрос заставляет Дэна резко замереть, как раз когда он уже расстегнул пуговицу и молнию, обнажив жесткие завитки цвета ржавчины, и подался вперед, чтобы зарыться в них носом. 

Роршах явно ждет чего-то особенного. Чего-то особенно жестокого — специфического посвящения, крови, пролитой в знак преданности и ее несмываемого жирного тяжелого запаха, наполняющего городскую духоту адреналином и сексом. Дэн пытается представить что-то подобающе чудовищное для логического завершения собственного заявления «если ты убил его»...

Но в голове пусто. И сейчас он не может заставить себя солгать, сочинить что-нибудь — он и так уже достаточно наговорил.

— Я... я даже не знаю, — тихо выдыхает Дэн в горячее и твердое, ведя по выпирающей молнии брюк щекой. На это Роршах издает разочарованный звук, переходящий во что-то вроде желания. « _Повтори_ », — словно говорит Роршах, и Дэн прижимается к нему открытым ртом поверх плотной ткани, обхватывает губами. Роршах втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, крепче вцепляясь в край верстака.

— Так далеко вперед я не загадывал, — говорит Дэн, на секунду отстраняясь и просто дыша на влажную ткань. — Как будто если бы я что-то спланировал... 

— То это бы сбылось?

Дэн прикусывает губу. Не сводя глаз с влажного пятнышка, расстегивает молнию дальше, и никогда он еще не был так рад, что точно знает, сколько времени заживают шрамы — иначе бы до сих пор сомневался, господи.

— Да, может быть, — говорит он, стаскивая резинку белья, прежде чем они оба успевают подумать о чем-либо, и краем глаза замечает, как белеют костяшки Роршаха, вцепившегося в верстак. — Суеверие, знаю.

Роршах открывает рот, чтобы высказаться на этот счет, наверное, в каком-нибудь двусмысленном грубом ключе, но Дэн прерывает его, прежде чем тот успевает что-либо сказать, и берет головку в рот. Роршах издает звук, который невозможно ни с чем спутать, — и Дэна прошивает насквозь страхом непоправимой потери: он слышал этот звук, когда лезвие пронзило каждого из них почти до кости и грубо повалило Роршаха на колени, в убаюкивающие объятья кровоточащего города.

Потом Дэн немного отстраняется, туго скользнув губами по набухшей головке, тщательно втягивает ее в рот — и слышит в ответ что-то совсем новое, не похожее ни на что. Дэн никогда это ни с чем не спутает. 

— Скажи, если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, — наконец решает произнести он, и голос звучит неровно — возможно, Дэну страшно так же, как и Роршаху, который весь дрожит под его руками. Дэн произносит это, едва отняв губы от твердо стоящего члена, а потом снова прижимается к нему ртом и бесцельно ведет языком вдоль, изучая и запоминая. Он в самом деле не имеет понятия, что делает, потому что никогда не делал ничего подобного — хотя, что странно, в каком-то смысле всегда хотел попробовать, — и решает просто действовать так, как ему самому когда-то нравилось. Крайняя плоть кажется полной загадкой, и он на пробу проскальзывает под нее языком.

Реакция бурная и незамедлительная. Роршах хватает его за плечи, отталкивает от себя и притягивает вверх так быстро и с такой силой, что Дэн немного пугается, не задел ли из-за этого кожу зубами.

Какое-то долгое мгновение они только тяжело и влажно дышат. 

И черт, наверное, он слишком далеко зашел; Дэн собирается выдавить совсем нежеланное извинение — конечно, он не желал Роршаха расстраивать, но да, он действительно хотел скользнуть туда языком, очень хотел, ему так нравится, как там было горячо и на вкус, как мускус, за секунду до того, как Дэна оттолкнули...

— Не надо... — первым произносит Роршах, и слова звучат резко и неправильно. — Не должен. Нужен мне здесь... Хочу тебя. Тут. 

Подхватив под подмышки, он тянет Дэна вверх, чтобы тот поднялся. Дэну не нравится такая помощь. 

— Не должен быть на коленях, — говорит он, когда Дэн наконец повинуется, опершись прижатой к внутренней стороне бедра Роршаха рукой об верстак. — Не заслуживаю этого, после... Слишком хороший. Для такого.

— Я не... 

— Слишком хороший для всего этого, — бубнит Роршах, когда Дэн наклоняется к нему и гладит острые скулы. — Унижаешься ради меня. Не знаю, зачем.

— Ради тебя? — Дэн снова смеется, правда, уже более спокойно. — То-то повезло, что ты мне до сих пор зубы не выбил. 

— Держался на расстоянии, — витиевато объясняет Роршах и хватает ртом воздух, когда Дэн обхватывает его член рукой. У Дэна и самого стоит как черт знает что уже довольно долго, и теперь это начинает приносить неудобство, так что он вжимается в край верстака, пытаясь уменьшить напряжение. — Потому что... Оу.

— Оу?

— Оу, — с сарказмом повторяет Роршах. — Нужно более подходящее слово?

— Нет, думаю, я понял, — и Дэн замолкает сам и надломленно стонет, когда Роршах вдруг вытаскивает край его костюма из-под ремня и запускает руки под спандекс. Руки дрожат, но это Роршаха не останавливает.

— Если ты можешь прощупать почву, — говорит он, от смущения наклоняя голову набок, — то и я могу.

Костюм Дэна не оставляет особого простора для фантазии; ничего отличного от того, что его глаза уже подметили, Роршах здесь не найдет. Дэн улыбается, едва не сказав об этом вслух, но потом Роршах принимается за его ремень, и всякое желание поумничать сразу пропадает.

— Конечно, можешь, — говорит он, основанием ладони размазывая капельки влаги по всей длине. Роршах дергается, почти соскользнув с верстака, и Дэн удерживает его одной рукой за бедро. Роршах снимает ремень Дэна и, когда низ костюма падает на пол, после секундного необъяснимого замешательства берет член в руку.

Он держит член Дэна так неуверенно и неопытно, словно никогда себя даже не трогал. Похоже, Роршах просто делает то, что кажется ему верным, — равномерно двигает рукой вверх-вниз, и, несмотря на всю бесхитростность, колени у Дэна все равно подгибаются. 

— Боже, — говорит он, и Роршах хмыкает, услышав такое богохульство. — Это...

— Рано или поздно случилось бы, — говорит Роршах, стараясь звучать рационально, даже холодно. Это почти не помогает, и с каждым неумолимым движением руки вверх и вниз он льнет к Дэну все ближе. — Должен знать, какой ты... что ты очень...

— Все нормально, — говорит Дэн, не переставая тщательно обводить большим пальцем головку. Он чувствует, какая она теперь налитая, чувствует, насколько его партнер близок, слышит это в его голосе. Свободной рукой Дэн обхватывает Роршаха за плечи, крепко прижимает к себе, почти стаскивая с верстака. — Можешь отпустить себя. 

Резкий толчок; рука, сжимающая его чуть сильнее; короткий, скорбный звук. 

— Оба можем, — говорит Дэн, чувствуя горячее и липкое в руке и весь вес Роршаха на себе, и все, что он может, — лишь держать его обеими руками, опершись на верстак, и вплавляться в расслабляющие объятья до тех пор, пока не сможет наконец отпустить.

***

Сначала Роршах, кажется, готов довольствоваться тем, что просто лежит на верстаке, там где рухнул, среди обрезков нитей и окровавленных тряпок, его жесткие глаза закрыты. Дэн садится на краю, рядом с ним, сгорбившись, лениво скользнув рукой к животу. Как отсвет пережитых эмоций, куда лучше, чем Дэн мог ожидать.

Затем Роршах то ли достигает какой-то своей внутренней границы дозволенного, то ли срабатывает его внутренний таймер, но Роршах пытается резко сесть; болезненно охает, когда движение тянет стежки на ране, и почти падает обратно на верстак, однако Дэн успевает подхватить его, подставив руку.

— Порвешь эти, — говорит он, помогая слабо контролирующему свое тело Роршаху усесться, — и тебе придется провести еще больше времени без рубашки, пока я не наложу их снова.

— Хех.

— Тебе не хотелось бы этого, правда?

Дэн проходится рукой от макушки партнера до плеч и обратно, давая понять, что он-то, по крайней мере, не стал бы возражать.

Роршах лишь склоняет голову в попытке скрыть лицо. Дэн думает, что знает причину, он не ослеп — просто немного пугающе влюблен, и в этом причина его избирательной близорукости — и он мог бы сказать: «Эй, все в порядке», или «Мне все равно, как ты выглядишь», но в его голове ничего из этого не звучит правильно. Поэтому он просто протягивает руку к подбородку Роршаха, разворачивает его лицо к себе, удерживает…

Роршах с вызовом впивается в него свирепым взглядом.

Когда проходит достаточно времени, чтобы не осталось сомнений, что посыл этого движения осознан и проник в подкорку, Дэн склоняется и снова целует его, мягко, но жадно; чувствует, как тепло достигает даже пальцев ног, а когда Роршах наконец отвечает, все его сомнения и стыд отброшены в сторону. Поцелуй тихо иссякает сам собой, и они замирают, стараясь сохранить момент, все еще соприкасаясь головами.

— Все хорошо? — Дэн спрашивает, спустя долгое мгновение.

Еще одна пауза; затем следует кивок, и Роршах отстраняется, отодвигаясь к краю верстака, и отдергивает руки, чтобы скрыться снова, вернуть себе подобие привычного порядка.

Дэн смотрит. Роршах, кажется, не возражает.

Где-то между созерцанием застегивания молнии и натягивания майки обратно, Дэн осознает, насколько молод Роршах — попадает в промежуток где-то между двадцатью и тридцатью — но, с другой стороны, сам он так же молод и причины, почему ожидал, что его партнер будет намного старше, он не может с уверенностью назвать.

Он задается вопросом, будет ли у них вообще шанс состариться, учитывая род их занятия.

— Эй, — говорит Дэн и тянется, чтобы успеть схватить Роршаха за запястье, прежде чем тот сможет надеть рубашку. У того напрягается сперва вся рука, затем все тело, и Дэн подавляет инстинктивную тревогу, заставляя себя держаться, пока друг снова не расслабится.

Когда это происходит, он поворачивает руку Роршаха ладонью вверх, его большие пальцы на шишковатых костях запястья.

— Пойдем наверх со мной, — предлагает Дэн, — нам обоим нужно отдохнуть.

Роршах просто смотрит на него, его реакция нечитаема; тянет руку к себе, и Дэн позволяет ей выскользнуть из хватки. Смотрит, как Роршах накидывает на плечи рубашку, набрасывает подтяжки и тянется к плащу.

— Мне нужно... — начинает говорить он, но обрывает себя, беря в руки маску. Дэн думает, должно быть что-то успокаивающее в том, как она пробуждается к жизни в тепле его рук.

Затем маска натягивается, край проходит низко над переносицей, и шляпа занимает свое обычное место, и вдруг все, что видит Дэн, — это контур, резкий силуэт, словно вырезанный в свете, скрывающийся в узких переулках и маячащий порой в дверях его спальни. Роршах протягивает все еще голую руку, касается рта Дэна как раз там, где прошлой весной ему рассекли губу в бою, где еще виднеется шрам.

— Время, — наконец произносит он. — Нужно...

Дэн кивает, избавляя Роршаха от необходимости подбирать слова, потому что все в порядке, он понимает.


	9. Глава 9: Часы покоя

Дэн убирает весь бардак сам, смахивает ошметки ниток и перевязочных материалов в контейнер для биоотходов и собирает части своего костюма, сброшенные в спешке по случаю Чрезвычайного Происшествия. Он действительно надеялся, что финалом утра не станет зрелище удаляющейся по туннелю спины в тренче, но ты не всегда получаешь то, что хочешь.

В любом случае, все, что он сказал, — время, и что это вообще значит? Сколько дней, недель? После сегодняшнего вечера мысль о том, что Роршах будет работать один сколько-нибудь долго, беспокоит Дэна.

На кухне он перебирает ящики, находит папку нераскрытых дел, которые дал ему Холлис, и бросает их в мусорное ведро. Не удовлетворенный, он выносит весь мешок, только наполовину полный. Воздух снаружи холодный, кусачий октябрьский ветер, и мешок всю дорогу бьет по икре ноги.

Небо еще не скоро начнет светлеть; ночь для них закончилась необычайно рано. Луна еще видна, низкая и тяжелая, и очертания городских зданий нарушают линию горизонта, вздымаясь, острые, как зубы чудовища.

Дэн оставляет мешок у обочины, содержимое пакета изгнано из его дома и из его жизни.

Наверху Дэна ждет теплая и гостеприимная кровать, хоть и немного пустая, но он все равно засыпает уже через несколько минут.

***

Дэн не знает точно, в каком часу проснулся от шарканья поблизости — без очков ему не видны даже прикроватные часы, — но рассвет уже наступил, потому что комната залита рассеянным свечением, мягким, как на краю сна.

Матрас продавливается от тяжести рядом, и одеяло натягивается на груди. Тело, прижимающееся к нему, кажется массивным, и шорох ткани по ткани вызывает в полудреме образ худого человека среди толстых слоев, словно упакованного в них на хранение. Дэн чувствует что-то пластикообразное у своего плеча.

Нечто пластиковое двигается, растягивается над открывающимся и закрывающемся ртом, фальстарт за фальстартом монолога. Дэн снова начинает проваливаться в сон.

— Я был отстранен, — наконец произносит хриплый и низкий голос, нарушая тишину. Слова кажутся знакомыми; Дэн думает, что уже слышал их раньше, хотя он не знает, что будет дальше.

— Потому что я чувствовал... Чувствовал это. К тебе. Если бы ты мог остаться просто маской, тогда не было причин хотеть этого. От кого-либо.

Ночная Сова, Дэн снова слышит голос, но теперь он различает нюанс, надрыв в голосе своего напарника.

— Знал, что это должно было случиться рано или поздно, — продолжает Роршах, и ткань его пальто груба, там, где Дэн чувствует его прикосновение голой кожей. — Не смог бы противится вечно, но если бы я мог хотя бы отсрочить...

— Часы, — бормочет Дэн. Необходимое время, по-видимому, измеряется в часах. Усмехается, разворачивается к незваному гостю в кровати, обхватывает за пояс.

Роршах издает смущенный звук, и Дэн не уверен, что он все же что-то произнес вслух, но на всякий случай качает головой.

— Ничего, — невнятно шепчет он. — Почему ты просто не... спросил меня?

Долгое молчание, и это могло быть несколько минут или целый час, Дэн вполне мог заснуть в ожидании. Он не уверен.

— Уверенность в отказе, — говорит Роршах, сама практичность. — Знал, что ты хороший человек, выше такого рода... случайных связей.

Дэн издает какой-то звук в отрицании, тыкается носом под подбородок Роршаха. Он сам не уверен, что именно отрицает: что хороший человек или что это случайная связь; он недостаточно проснулся для этого, и черт его дери, но Роршах должен это осознавать и так. Дэн резко набирает воздуха в грудь и закусывает губу, пока боль не вызывает приток адреналина, заставляющего глаза распахнуться.

Перед ним — лишь покров тайны в виде движущихся чернильных пятен. Что напоминает ему о...

— Итак, объясни мне это, — говорит он, тщательно перебирая слова, борясь со смазанностью речи. — Что происходило в последние несколько недель?

Чернильные пятна разбегаются по поверхности. Роршах держится неловко, как будто не знает, как вообще лежать в постели.

— Я только что сказал тебе, не нужно...

— Нет, я имею в виду, —Дэн снова наклоняется, касаясь латекса щекой. — Я все это понимаю. Но что с пальто? Похоже, тебя пырнули ножом.

— Да, — просто отвечает Роршах, почти в подушку.

— И ты пытался скрыть это от меня.

— Знал, что ты будешь волноваться, суетиться из-за этого. Как...

Как сегодня. Как Дэн волновался сегодня вечером, и поглядите, в какие неведомые дебри их это завело.

Роршах издает гортанный звук, почти сходящий за смех.

— Из обычной прачечной меня выставили, когда я пришел с окровавленным пальто. Сказали, что не хотят в этом участвовать. Пришлось искать новую. Не нравятся они мне, думаю, специализируются на таком виде работы — слишком много нужных химикатов в наличии.

Этот запах, все сходится.

— Возможные связи с преступным миром, мы должны изучить их.

И Дэн смеется, потому что умеет это делать.

— Конечно, должны. Прачечные могут дать нам зацепку на Босса.

Тихое ворчание в знак согласия и ничего более.

— Хорошо, итак, — наконец говорит Дэн, — как насчет того, что ты не помнишь тех обезьян, выкладывай.

Затянувшаяся пауза.

— Теперь я их вспоминаю. Не уверен насчет той ночи. Возможно, получил травму головы, это не редкость.

— О чем ты тоже и не подумал упомянуть. По той же самой причине?

— ...да.

Дэн вздыхает, крепче обнимает Роршаха. Пробегает по списку в голове: Роршах, наткнувшийся на него на улице, теперь обретает какой-то смысл, было ли это намеренно или нет, но...

— А та история с кошками? Никогда не видел, чтобы ты так себя вел.

Тишина, затягивающая до дискомфорта.

— Никогда прежде не сталкивался... м-м-м. Есть свои причины, не хочу...

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит Дэн и только сейчас понимает, в какой допрос это превращается.

В последнее время он был ужасным другом, а теперь он ужасный... кем бы они ни были сейчас друг другу. Дэн даже не уверен, кто они сейчас.

— Я понимаю, мое воображение разыгралось. Похоже, это и есть причина всех моих сомнений...

Еще одна осторожная пауза. Роршах шевелится, дискомфорт налицо.

— Нет... не только твое воображение, — наконец говорит его партнер, и дуновение его дыхания смещается ниже, под подбородок Дэна. — Очень проницательные наблюдения. Не знал, что ты собрал столько улик.

— М-м-м, — Дэн снова закрывает глаза.

— Впечатляюще. — Роршах, наконец, касается его под одеялом, рука в перчатке замирает на плече. — Понятно, что тебе нужны ответы.

Дэн улыбается, сонливость накатывает снова. Есть и другие нестыковки, но теперь он понимает, видит, как позволил подозрениям нарасти подобно снежному кому, как его собственное скрытное поведение питало весь цикл.

— Это не случайная связь, — говорит он, вспоминая. — По крайней мере, не для меня.

Роршах просто издает очередной неопределенный звук, уткнувшись ему в шею, и ничего не спрашивает.

В комнате царит тишина, все почти как должно быть, и кровать сейчас теплее, не такая пустая. Дэн слышит, как где-то на улице лязгают мусорщики, забирая выставленный мусор. Все обыденно и замечательно.

Кроме.

— Минуточку, — говорит Дэн, вновь распахивая глаза; Роршах рядом с ним издает разочарованный звук. Явно надеялся, что расспросы подошли к концу.

— Подожди, я должен спросить еще одну вещь.

— Впечатляюще и совершенно невыносимо.

— Да, да, но... — и Дэн смещается назад, глядя прямиком в пятна Роршаха.  
Маска каким-то образом задралась к его носу; в памяти Дэна всплывает смутное воспоминание о губах на его шее, вместе со всей этой теплой рассветной обыденностью и уличным шумом.

— Как, черт возьми, ты изменил свой рост?

Долгий, многострадальный вздох.

Роршах не отвечает, но сдвигается под одеялом, делая какие-то движения ногами, и Дэн слышит, как что-то гулко ударяется об пол один раз, затем второй. Похоже на…

— Ты залез в ботинках прямо в мою кровать? — Дэн смеется, приподнимаясь и садясь, затем плюхается на бок, спускает одну руку к изножью кровати и подцепляет один из ботинков, оскорбивших его гигиенические стандарты. Простыни скрывали наготу Дэна, и по раздавшемуся сзади сдавленному звуку становится ясно, что Роршах лишь сейчас это понял. Дэн игнорирует это, подхватывает ботинок за пятку и переворачивает вверх подошвой. — Они, наверное, все в грязи...

Так. Дэн изучает ботинок изнутри, желая быть уверенным, что прав; вытаскивает стельку, выловленную из ботинка, будто это какое-то сокровище.

— Серьезно? — Дэн спрашивает, с ухмылкой через все лицо. — Ботинки с подьемом?

Роршах тоже заставил себя приподняться и сейчас сидит, покраснев, как никогда. Он немного помешкал, потом опустил голову.

— Думал, это сделает меня более...

— Устрашающим?

Ворчливое бормотание, вереница очень острых вздохов, потом:

— ...да.

Боже, это... это истерически смешно, но Дэн старается не смеяться. Он роняет ботинок обратно на ковер, подползает, чтобы оседлать бедра Роршаха через одеяло, стаскивает с него маску и осторожно вешает ее на изголовье кровати.

Сквозь смущение и стыд, Роршах грозно взирает на него. Дрожь пробегает по всему телу Дэна, и не только от утреннего воздуха на голой коже.

— Поверь мне, — говорит он, наклоняясь и смотря угрозе в лицо, желая обнять и удержать, прижав к груди. — Ты и так достаточно устрашающ.


End file.
